What Is Love?
by Sexy-Yaoi-Lover
Summary: Ciel asks Sebastian what he thinks love is, then Sebastian finds a paper with something.. interesting.. written on it. ;
1. Chapter 1

"How many lessons do I have today?"

"Only two. After I thought for lunch we would go on a picnic. Is that alright with you, Young Master?"

"Sure." Ciel mumbled moodily. He hated being woken up by the sun pooring through his curtains.

He was done with his lessons by noon. After Sebastian had packed a basket, they left the mannor and hiked to a field not far from the manor. Sebastian layed down the blanket, then prepared lunch. Lunch was iced tea and sandwiches, with wattermelon afterwards.

'This place is,.. Peaceful.. I like it' he thought. Ciel layed back and watched the clouds drift by, his thoughts drifting with them. Lizzie crept into his mind, which ruined the mood. In less then two years they would be married. She was nice, pretty, and loved him, but he just couldnt love her. Everytime he tried, he just couldnt do it. He only thought of her as a friend, more like a sister. He didnt want to marry her,.. Besides, if Love feels the way he thought it did, he knew who it was he loved.

At least, he thought he did.

He closed his eyes.

"Sebastian" he said.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"What would you do.. If you had to marry someone you didnt love. Someone you know you couldnt love?"

The demon thought a moment.

"Well, if there was a way to get out of it I would. But that depends on the situation. Are you talking about Lady Elizabeth?"

Ciel oppened his eyes just long enough to flash him a glare, then closed his eyes again.  
>"Yes."<p>

"Well Young Master, I dont think theres any way around it"

Ciel was silent for a while. He noticed the sun was getting a little low.

"What do you think Love is?"

"Love?" Sebastian asked, a little confused." I believe its when someone cares more for another person then their own life. When someone will do everything for another person asking for nothing in return."

Ciel didnt know why but his skin was buring, tingling, all because of what Sebastian had just said. The more he thought about Sebastian's words, the more he realized thats exactly what Sebastian does for him. But that was only because of their contract, nothing more. The sun was sinking lower. He hadnt realized that Sebastian had moved and was now leaning aginst the basket, legs streched out, watching the sun as it began to meet the horizon. In its final moment, the Suns glow landed on Sebastian, and Ciel was aware of how close they were, not physically, but through their bond. He also noticed how attractive he was.  
>The fading sun caught the demons red eyes, which made them glow. Ciel's heart skipped a few beats. He didnt realize he was stareing untill Sebastian faced him.<p>

"Ready, My Lord?"

"I guess" He mumbled and looked away, hoping the dim light would hide the pin

k that had jumped into his cheeks with Sebastians stare.

That night while laying in bed, he couldnt help but think of Sebastians words. His heart raced again, skin burned.  
>'Whats going on with me..? Why dose my mind keep drifting to <em>him<em>..'  
>Ciel hadnt meant that as an insult, but he didnt think it was. Finally he drifted into sleep.<p>

"Young Master" Sebastian whispered.  
>Ciel was immediately awake. Hearing Sebastians voice made Ciel's heart race.<br>He was still thinking as Sebastian helped him into the bath. Suddenly he was

aware of Sebastian close to him, washing his hair, his body, his fingers running over Ciels skin..  
>Sabasitan dumping a bucket of water over him snaped him back to reality, and he coughed, trying to get the water out of his mouth.<p>

"Im sorry, My Lord. I didnt realize.."

"Its alright. Just get me a towel."

Sebastian grabbed a towel and wrapped him up in it and dried his hair with another. Then Ciel noticed not just the way Sebastian pushed his hair out of his eyes, but how he looked at him when he did it, with such., care and tenderness. The heat rising in his cheeks forced him to turn his head away from the demon.  
>But then again, as Sebastian helped him into his shirt he noticed it, the way his fingers lightly brushed Ciels skin, how careful they were wen they buttoned his shirt, pulled on his socks,.. and he still had that careing look in his eyes. Ciel felt himself blush again, hoping Sebastian wouldnt notice, but when your as pale as he was, how can one so close not notice?<p>

"Young Master, are you alright?" Sebastian said putting his hand on one of Ciels pink cheeks.  
>Ciel knocked it aside."Im fine"<br>Though he said he was find, his mind and body were spinning.. Being so close,.. Feeling his touch.  
>"Whats my agenda for the day?"<p>

"You dont have anything scheduled. Would you like some breakfast?"

"No." Ciel said, stepping away from Sebastian. "I'll be in my studdy"

Sebastian watched him go, and he felt almost sad for not being able to be of service.

While in his studdy Ciel sat at his desk and looked out the window. He tried to sort out his feelings for Sebastian, did he love him? Or was he just comming down with something and these feeling were just a serious sideffect? He knew it was probly the first one. Without thinking he was writing on a random piece of paper. 

'Sebastian.. Sebastian Michaelis... Ciel Michaelis...'

"Ciel Michaelis.." he said softly. "I like that.."  
>He layed his head down, thinking of Sebastian. Before he knew it, he was asleep.<p> 


	2. What does Love feel like?

Sebastian lightly knocked on the study door. After a few moments of silence he knocked again and walked in. Ciel was assleep at his desk. Sebastian walked over to the sleeping boy to wake him but stopped when he noticed the paper under Ciels arms that he had been writing on. Very carefully he moved the paper from under him and read it.

'Sebastian Michaelis,.. Ciel Michaelis...'  
>"Ciel Michaelis..."<p>

Ciel stretched and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Sebastian looked at him, still holding the paper. Wen Ciel finally relized what paper he was holding, he looked from it back up to Sebastian, scared as to what he might find in the demons eyes,.. But he only saw a genuine suprise. They sat in Silence wondering who whould speak first.

"Ive brought you your lunch, Young Master" He eventually said.

"Th-Thank you, S-s-ebastian.." Ciel stammered.

Throughout the rest of the day they didnt make eye contact.

'Why would the Young Master write my name instead of his?' He wondered. All day that was all he could think about.

'Now he knows... He knows how I feel about him... What am I going to do...'

As Sebastian helped Ciel get ready for bed they didnt speak. Ciels skin tingled and his heart raced.

'I wish he would say something' Ciel thought. 'Anything, just so I could try and find out what hes thinking. I could order him,.. No. Id rather him tell me on his own'

After pulling up the blankets around Ciel's chin, Sebatian started to leave.

"Sebastian..."  
>Sebastian turned around, and wen their eyes met Ciel was forced to look away, in case Sebastian could tell how he felt.<p>

"What is it, Young Master?" He said quietly, kneeling next to Ciels bed.

"What, does love feel like" Ciel whispered, not looking at him.

"It feels like,..." Sebastion wasnt sure how to finish the question.

"Will you kiss me?"

"Kiss you?"

"Would you... Sebastian.. Michaelis,.. Would you kiss me?"  
>Ciel looked at him, and silent tears rolled down his cheeks.<p>

He held Ciels chin in one gloved hand, and with the other he wiped his tears, getting closer to Ciel with each heartbeat untill their lips touched.

"It feels like this" Sebastian whispered against Ciels lips, then kissed him, slowly pulling Ciel into his arms and holding him, their lips never parting. After a few perfect moments, Sebastian pulled away.

"Is that what love feel like" Ciel said, looking up at him "Or is that just what your love feels like?"

"Its what mine feels like" Sebastian whispered in his ear, holding him in his arms. Sebastian pulled away so he could look Ciel in the face, but he looked away.

"Sebastian, Im sorry,.. for that paper you fou-"  
>Sebastian put a finger to Ciels lips.<p>

"You need sleep, My Lord." He said, leaning closer to kiss him again.

"Goodnight Ciel.. Michaelis." Sebastian whispered into the ear of his Love.


	3. I Love You

Ciel heard his door oppen and looked up. After last night, he wasnt sure what he should say to Sebastian.  
>'Does last night make us a... Couple?'<p>

"Goodmorning, My Lord." Sebastian said oppening the curtains.

Ciel ignored him, not sure of what to do. Knowing that he would be taking a bath in a few moments, his skin tingled and he got really nervous. It got worse the more he thought about it. By the time the water was done and Sebastian was undressing him, he thought he would explode, wether it be his heart or his mind first. The whole time he didnt speak or look at Sebastian, worried what he might say or do.

'God im going to go crazy' he though, trying not to think about last night.  
>But no matter how hard he tried, he couldnt help it. Was it possible for someone such as himself to love a servant? No, Sebastian was more then a servant, he was a demon. His demon. His love...<p>

"I'll be in the garden" He said after he was dressed.

Sebastian was a little supprised his master actually said something to him.

"Of course, My Lord" Sebastian said, kneeling into a bow then rising.

When he was finally outside and alone, he sat down. Sighing in relief.

'What should I do?' he wondered. He remembered Sebastian saying his name...  
>'Ciel.. Michaelis' Sebastians voice echoed through his head.<p>

'Even if I wanted that... Could it happen?' He knew it wasnt allowed in England, or anywhere else, but what if they did it in secret...  
>'But does Sebastian love me? Or is it just my soul he loves...' If only he knew.<p>

Tears started spilling from his eyes and down his cheeks. He wished Sebastian was around..

"Sebastian.."

Sebastian was there, throwing Ciel off guard. He didnt realize he had said Sebastians name out loud.

At the sight of his Masters tears, he pulled out a hankerchief and wiped them away.

"Young Master, what is it?"

The tears got worse, and it took a while before Ciel could stop crying.

"Is it me you want.." He said. "Or just my soul"

"Master.." Sebastian said, putting his hand on Ciels cheek and turing his face to look at him.

"Answer me Sebastian... Its just my soul you want, isnt it? Nothing more." Ciel demanded, glaring into the eyes of his butler as he said it.

Ciels sudden anger supprised him, and for a moment he couldnt speak. When his butler didnt respond Ciel understood.  
>"I knew it." he slapped Sebastians hand away as hard as he could and turned, not wanting to even look at the demon.<p>

"Young... Master..." Sebastian said, his feelings hurt.

Tears began to well up in Ciels eyes again so he closed them as tight as he could, trying to keep them in.

He was aware of being pulled then he realized what was happening.  
>Sebastian put his arms around Ciel and pulled him close, off the bench and into his lap, holding him as close as he could.<p>

"Master.." Sebastian struggled to say. "I love You..." he whispered. "All of you"  
>Ciel clung to him, crying.<br>"Why didnt you tell me,.. Why?" He asked through his tears.  
>Ciel kept crying. Not only was he crying, but he was crying because of him... He felt his heart breaking.<br>He lifted Ciels face to his own, kissing him over and over, trying to quiet Ciels sobs. With each tear that fell Sebastian heart broke more. Eventually the tears stopped and he started to return Sebastians kisses, slowly pulling the demon closer untill they were clinging to eachother as if they're lives depended on it.

"I.. I love..." Ciel tried to say.  
>"Marry me.." Sebastian whispered.<br>Ciel heard his name again.  
>"Ciel Michaelis"<p> 


End file.
